


SUICIDE MISSION

by 4RLEERT



Category: NCT (Band), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on Titan Crossover, F/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, NCT drabbles, SMTown - Freeform, Shingeki no Kyojin | - Freeform, aespa, attack on titan - Freeform, nakamoto yuta au, nct - Freeform, nct 127, nct 127 fanfict, nct 127 scenarios, nct 127/ reader, nct au, nct fluff, nct scenarios, nct x reader, yuta/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4RLEERT/pseuds/4RLEERT
Summary: captain yuta - lieutenant reader(kinda long drabble)au: attack on titan, comradeswarnings: minor character death, self-harm, expletive, blood, violence, [unedited and badly written]
Kudos: 1





	SUICIDE MISSION

“ **Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!** ” Gisselle cries as she landed on the top of one of the roofs where you’re standing. She’s sobbing horribly and traumatized. **“GISELLE! WHAT** **HAPPENED?! LOOK AT ME**!” Gisselle is one of the newest recruits of scout regiments. The 6 of them _Shotaro, Ningning, Winter, Karina, Sungchan_ we’re very skilled and has potentials but you have to be emotionally strong too. “ **L-lieutenant we’re on near the river** **and the number of titans was slimming down but then...but then they started falling from the sky! and W-winter and Sungchan we’re-** ” Gisselle can’t finish her sentence. she just cried and cried. can’t accept the fact that her dear friends became titan food on their first mission. **“L-lieutenant... your brother... Mark’s is still unconscious, still healing but the armored titan got him.”** In your 4 years of service of being a Scout you learned many things, and one of them is ‘people like you don’t deserve to grieve’. you took a deep breath and kept the stoic face you always have. How dare that fool step in your work?! The overwhelming anger in you starts to intensify and your mind went black. 

**“Lieutenant?! Stop there’s over 50 titans over there!”**

Ignoring your junior’s words; you didn’t stop swinging from houses to houses, tree to trees. you took out your blades and automatically sliced the napes of the titans you passed by not missing one of them. you can’t afford to lose your brother. you can’t afford to lose your only family. you can’t afford to lose the beast titan. Unlike the previous owner mark’s beast titan is far from an ape. He has long and slim body, four paws, covered with spots, and really fast making him invisible to enemies. Unaware that your gas emptied while you’re having 1 to 1 combat with purebred titans you started falling taking out your knife ready to unleash the female titan in you a black-haired man killed the titan faster than the speed of light while wearing his infamous smirk. **“I believe we don’t need the female titan for now”** **“that’s what you thought captain. Out of 400 we only have 7 men left, we're running out of gas, supplies, and ammunition and they have mark.”** Yuta quickly erased the teasing smile he had on his face. you’re right there’s no time for leisure and jokes right now. Because this clearly isn’t good since the commander is dead now so it’s all up to him **“Shotaro!” “Captain!”** Shotaro quickly landed on the wall as the Yuta called him. **“check for the wounded, and other comrades! I want to see them at the tallest tower in the middle of the town”**

**-**

**“Captain, Eric, and Kevin are inside the walls they have mark! they’re heavily guarded and looking at the amount of gas we have we’ll not make it and not to mention they’re still dropping titans. this is clearly a suicide mission.”** Doyoung stated. he’s right. but still, we can do something. Donghyuck just came up with a look on his face and his pants are quite heavy **“Donghyuck. what did you find?” “Captain I-i found our cargo but they’re on the titan’s base. they’re eating the- our horses. it has all things we needed including the thunder spear...”** upon realization you all met each other's eyes coming up with a plan.

-

you jump off the tower taking out your knife and slitting your wrist followed by a flash of bright light that appeared indicating a titan just transformed. Your comrades jumped on your body as you take them to the other side of the town to retrieve your cargo, killing all the titans you all encounter. as you got hold of all your weapons you threw debris and explosives where the titans came from. Everything is going as plan until Eric transformed into an armored titan. buying time to let the jaw titan escaped with mark.

Eric and you fought hand to hand throwing punches and kicks at each other. you turn around and kick him in the face performing a back roundhouse kick which results in him falling down exposing his nape, Giselle quickly aimed for it but the armored titan stands up immediately which causes us to miss his weakest part. 

Looking back you saw mark tied up to Kevin getting away, and other comrades being eaten. you lost composure and fell to the ground due to the armor titan’s hard punch. the armored titan quickly hovers you, you grabbed his nape, pulled it and locked his legs, and rolls to the ground now hovering him. you hardened your fists and threw punches at him. slowly moving your hands northward exposing his nape. Donghyuck and others fired thunder spears at him penetrating his hard armor not giving him enough time to switch consciousness he almost died on the spot. 

**“to the last man if that's what it comes to! Mark mustn’t reach the gate! I don't like a single titan anywhere near him!”**  


Done with the armored titan you came for the jaw titan with a tied-up mark in its hands. you hopped on its back causing the titan to fall. but it’s so agile it slept through your hands and had quite a hard time catching it. you’re also careful that you wouldn’t hit the mark with your punches and attacks, but as you throw debris at the jaw titan a metal cut through Mark’s shoulder causing an injury. worried left you as your attack suddenly awakened his titan form.

blinding lights and hot steamed surrounds the area.

Mark has turned into his beast titan.

A cheetah.

Fighting a Jaw titan was quite hard for a four-foot fur titan that has no hands. but its pace, size, largemouth, sharp teeth, and sensitive ears & nose gave him so many advantages. 

You left them and went for the walls with cracks. purebred titans instantly came to you they’re too many of them but thankfully 6 of them synchronously fell down as they were hit by Yuta's swift moves using his ODM gear. **“go on! I got you!”** running for the large wall crack much bigger than its the gate. you got several houses stacking it up to form as a base then you hardened it with your ability

You all rest at the roof of the tower you came to earlier. With heavy pants, yuta just stares at you while you’re drinking water watching your comrades clearing the vicinity. Mark and Donghyuck came flying with their ODM gear while carrying two barely alive personages.

**“Armored titan.”  
**

**“Jaw Titan”**  


Mark stared at you with a large smile on his lips. everyone might be thinking ‘he’s so happy we won’. well in fact you and mark are far from happy.

_“Thank god you saved my ass back there, Kevin said they came for us. they want us to retreat. I don’t want to go so they tied me up.”_  


_“Are you insane why would I let you? they’re obviously tired of waiting and though we’re doing nothing that’s why they want us to go back. we all know they’re going to take our titan if that happens.”  
_

_“should we continue though? i mean this?”  
_

_“remember what we have in line mark. we’re not the type of people to grieve, to love, or to have any emotional attachments to any eldians.”_

You all had retrieved 4 out of 9 titans. by the time the Eldians got the grip of all 9 of it, you and Mark can go back home successfully bringing glory to the nation.

**“Wall Maria retrieved! Mission accomplish”**  


_or was it captain nakamoto?_

_  
_

Yuta is unknowingly falling for an enemy who’s responsible for her squad’s death. this is clearly a suicide mission that’s he’s getting himself to and he’s more than willing to die for her.


End file.
